A Bond That Can't Be Broken
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Au/Crossover story (Not complete crossover, only some elements from another series. read story info in authors note!) Ezra never thought he'd leave Lothal, let alone to become a Jedi, of all things! Was he seriously supposed to trust this guy, Kanan, with his life? And did the man even trust him? Kanan and Ezra friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an au/crossover idea that is a SW:R AU verse fic that incorporates ideas and elements of the anime show Buddy Complex. Yes, I know the name may sound funny, but I really like the series! But you don't have to watch it to read this fic! Right bellow are important pieces of information for the story, and more will be explained through out the fic! If you have a question, review or PM me and I'll do my best to clear things up for you! **

**Disclaimer is on my profile!**

**IMPORTANT STORY INFO: **

**- The universe is still at war, but Palpatine was discovered as the Emperor, and Anakin isn't bad. Also, while Lule and Leia are only babies, Ezra is fourteen. I know, the timeline seems a bit screwy, but I'm sure it'll make this story interesting! XD **

**-Kanan and Hera are a few years younger than they are in the original SW:R series. Just to make things a little interesting, I have adjusted their ages to twenty-three. Also, Sabine is nineteen!**

**-In this story, the Force, while still energy, isn't manipulated like it is in the general Star Wars universe. In this story, Jedi and Sith cannot move or manipulate things through the Force, as it instead heightens one's senses, reaction times, and in certain, extremely rare cases, can bind two Force-users (explained in later info point). Certain Force abilities are still in this story though, such as Force speed and Force jump.**

**- The main weapon in the war are mecha's that are in two types of categories (the names used are not from the anime series Buddy Complex, as far as I know). **

**_Vaanguards_: Large mecha's that are generally three to four, even five stories tall, with appearances that range widely, so no two Vaanguards are ever the same. Starting as simple, blocky forms that closely resemble Aviators, Vaanguard's change when they bond with a Jedi pilot. When this occurs, their plating will shift and change color. Their starting, bulky 'prototype forms' are found deep in old Jedi and Sith training temples, leading to the belief that they were once used in war before. **Vaanguards' main weapons are usually a low power ion canon, and laser blade. Each Vaanguard is given a unique name, and therefore are rarely refered to as 'Vaanguards'. ******Vaanguards can only be used by Jedi and Sith, as the large and agile robots require not only a steady hand, but also one with the ability to make quick, hair-point turns and such. These are also fueled by the energy, the Force, which is naturally supplied through the mecha's connection with the Jedi/Sith who controls it. **

**_Aviators_: A smaller version of Vaangiards that are not fueled by the Force, and can be piloted by anyone (mostly Stormtroopers and Clones/Republic Troops), which is why they were first built. Aviators are generally two stories tall, and are bulky, with heavy armor and blaster canons as a main weapon. They rarely vary in structure, and are slower than their counterparts. Unlike the Vaanguards, they are not given unique names.**

**-Coupling (a term and general concept from Buddy Complex, all rights to them) is a rare ability, when two Vaanguard pilots are capable of forming a bond through the Force for a short time (roughly five minutes, though sometimes longer). For two Vaanguard pilots to successfully form this ****bond, they usually need similar brainwave patterns, and similar trait's (race, home planet, experiences, similar ages) can also aid in forming a strong enough compatibility. If a 'coupling' is forcefully broken off, it can have severe consequences, such as a mental breakdown (the bond connects the minds of the two pilots), temporary loss of control over their Vaanguard's systems, and weapon malfunctions.**

**-The bond through the Force (aka 'Coupling') allows the two Vaanguard pilots an even quicker reaction time, as well as stronger battle senses. This also allows their mecha's to reach their full potential (they are fueled by the Force, and the bond doubles the power the mecha recieves), and increases the mecha's speed, strength, and can even make their weapon systems stronger.**

**-Not all Jedi/Sith can do a Coupling. As mentioned above in one of the info points, it is a rare ability.**

**-I am horrible, I have found in writing this, at describing mecha/robots. Therefore I only mention the coloring of the Vaanguards. I will find pics that are like what I am envisioning, and put up links to those pics on my profile so that you all can see what they are shaped like and such.**

**/-/-/-/-/**

**And words that are bold AND italicized are com chatter!**

**That's all I can think of for now! Now, please Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>A large Republic cruiser drifted through the stars, its dark metal plating glowing dimly in the light of far away stars. Within the protective shielding several hundred troops, clone and Republic soldier alike, went about their duties. But it was in the tactical room that several of the strongest members of the crew stood.<p>

Kanan Jarrus, a male human, member of the Jedi order, with the ranking of Jedi Knight, stood beside Jedi Master's Obi-wan, Anakin Skywalker, and Windu. Kanan stood rigid, his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked up at the hologram projected over the holoprojector table. Jedi Master's Yoda, Plo Koon and Luminara were looking back, their miniaturized projections glowing blue.

"Lothal?" Kanan spoke up, brow furrowing. "Why are the Sep's after _Lothal_?"

Windu glanced at the younger Jedi, a troubled frown on his face.

"Most likely because of it's positioning and natural resources."

Plo Koon nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Lothal is known to have many rich veins of various types of ore beneath it's surface, and the planet is rather close to several large trading stations." The Kel-Dor sounded slightly worried. "With such resources close at hand, the Separatists could most certainly produce many Aviators to use at their disposal."

Anakin grimaced, looking down.

"Lothal's been staying Neutral in the war. The Seps won't care if innocents are killed because of them."

Yoda nodded. The small, elderly Master looked weary and saddened.

"True, your words are. Which is why stop them before they reach the surface, you must."

A grim silence fell for a long moment, no one saying a word. Finally, Kanan turned, walking to the door, his footsteps splitting the air.

"I'll get the Navigators to set our course." He stated, pausing to look back. "And check with the Engineers to see if the Vaanguards and fleet are ready for battle."

Luminara bowed her head.

"May the Force be with you four."

Kanan grimaced.

"May it be with us all." He muttered under his breath as he took to the coridors.

* * *

><p>Lothal was a dusty planet. Resting on the Outterrim, it wasn't as nasty, warm or dry as Tatooine, but it was no where near a paradise.<p>

Ezra knew this well. In his fourteen years thus far of life, he had never been anywhere off Lothal. The planet was bland, dull and...Well, any other word for 'totally and utterly boring'. But if anything, there was one thing Ezra could give it...

"At least we're Neutral." Ezra muttered, staring at the gigantic holoscreen that was on the side of a building.

Images of cities flashed across the screen, each place destroyed in the havoc of war, and a Twi'lek reporter was explaining the images. Ezra wasn't the only one who had stopped to watch, the entire city square was filled with people, all watching the screen with concern.

Blowing a black strand of hair out of his eyes, Ezra hiked his backpack up higher onto his shoulders as he continued to watch, brow furrowed. Some of the planets the reporter was speaking of were close to Lothal...

_**"Concerns along the Outterrim have been continuing to rise as Separatist fleets grow closer to the trading planet of Lothal. So far, no offer of allegiance has been sent to Lothal's leaders from either the Republic or the Separatists, and citizens are hoping that they will continue to be ignored in the war..."**_

Ezra sighed, shaking his head. Everyone seriously thought that the Imperials would 'make an offer of allegiance'? The Seps would simply waltz in, blow up a few smaller settlements and take everything of value.

Turning, the teen started walking the long path towards his home (if it could even be called that). He could hear people murmur amongst themselves worriedly, they were scared, he knew that. He was a little afraid too, though he was more concerned with just getting a meal in his belly at the moment.

Coming to one of the main speeder roads, Ezra paused, looking both ways before sprinting across. Once safely on the other side, his pace slowed, and he walked at a leisurely pace towards the city gates.

* * *

><p>Kanan strode into the main hanger, looking for the members of his strike team. His three companions were up on the catwalks above, moving with practiced ease as they went about checking their Aviators. The tall, bulky mecha's gleamed under the many lights above, looking impressive.<p>

"Hera! Zeb! Sabine!" Kanan called up, stopping and placing his hands on his hips.

Above, a head popped out over the rail, looking down at the Jedi. It was Sabine.

Sabine was a Mandelorian female, who had a fierce passion for art, explosions and fighting. At nineteen years of age, she had a youthful face, but was far more experienced than most that were twice her age.

The young woman smiled.

"Hey Kanan! What's up?"

Kanan's brow furrowed as he frowned.

"Where's Zeb and Hera?" He called back.

"In the Avi's! Hera's doing standard maintenance on hers, and Zeb's checking the com system on his!"

With a sigh, Kanan moved to the elevator (a floor panel that was lined with protective railings). Within moments, he was up on the catwalk, approaching Sabine.

"Hera! Zeb! Come on out here for a parsec!"

"Yeah yeah, hold on!" A gruff, deep voice rumbled from inside one of the three Aviators that were next to the catwalk. A moment later, Zeb came out from his own personal mecha.

Zeb was a Lasat, standing a good head or two taller than Kanan. The Lasat male had a love of battle and a quick mind, making him an effective Aviator pilot.

A moment later, from the third Aviator, a female Twi'lek with green skin and smart, sharp eyes jumped down.

Hera was one of the best Avi' pilots in the Republic. While she'd prefer peace, she had no qualms with taking down an enemy mecha who would dare damage her own Aviator unit. She was also Kanan's best friend, lieutenant, and they had, from time to time been...Intimate.

The Twi'lek approached, confusion on her delicate features.

"Kanan, what's wrong?"

The man sighed, wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders when she stopped at his side.

"We have to prep for battle. The Seps are heading for Lothal."

"Lothal?" Sabine wondered aloud. "But they're-"

"Neutral, I know. But they have a lot of valuable resources that the Imperials want. Our team is going down to cut them off, along with Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker and their squads. The mission is to keep the Seps' mecha pilots from reaching the surface."

Zeb grinned, smacking his fists together.

"Can't wait to crack some Avi' heads."

Kanan rolled his eyes while Hera sighed and Sabine grinned.

"Point is, get ready. We have no clue when the Imperials will show up, so stay alert. Have Chopper make sure the Aviator's are all synced up."

The little astrodroid he referred to warbled, rolling away from Hera's mecha and bumping lightly against Kanan's leg.

The Jedi smiled slightly, then looked back at the others.

"I'll be in the Vaanguard hangar, getting everything prepped. If you need anything, just call."

"I thought our mission was to get that Vaanguard Prototype frame we found back to Courascant?" Sabine piped up.

Kanan nodded, face grim.

"That's the main objective, yeah, but we're the only cruiser close enough to intercept the Seps."

Hera grimaced, expressive eyes showing sadness, but also determination.

"We'll be ready and waiting for your signal."

Kanan smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek before turning, heading back towards the elevator shaft.

It was time to get his Vaanguard unit, the _Stormbreaker_, ready for battle.

* * *

><p>Tall, dried out grass rolled like waves of water as a warm breeze blew past. Ezra smiled to himself, enjoying the touch of the wind as it ruffled his dark hair. The fields were empty, all workers having the day off. Ezra himself was only out there because he was going to his home, an old communications tower that had been long abandoned.<p>

The teen was humming quietly to himself, his eyes, a bright electric blue in hue, gazed around wistfully.

Then the quiet air was split with a roaring sound that was like thunder. Ezra yelped, quickly ducking down low to the ground, eyes searching the sky.

He gasped.

"Woah..."

A humongous Separatist war cruiser drifted far above, the sound having been them coming out of light speed. Then there was another booming sound, and a Republic cruiser appeared, catching up with the Imperial ship.

The sky above was becoming a battle field. Ezra wasn't an idiot, he knew if he tried to run, he would more likely than not be hit by shrapnel, a destroyed Aviator or a stray blaster shot.

All he could do was stay where he was now...

And hope that he would survive.

* * *

><p>Inside the Jedi cruiser, alarms blared, and the hangers were in chaos.<p>

**"All pilots, report to your stations." **An automated, feminine voice announced over the ship's internal com system. **_"Repeat: All pilots, report to your stations."_**

Kanan grit his teeth as he ran along the catwalks, leaving Hanger Bay 001 and entering the Vaanguard hanger, Hanger Bay 000.

Four tall Vaanguard's stood, waiting. They were taller than the Aviator mecha's, and not as bulky.

Kanan ran past Obi-wan, who was climbing into the cockpit of his own Vaanguard, known as the _Negotiator_. The mecha's armor gleamed red and white as it waited patiently to be activated.

Next, Kanan ran past Anakin, who was giving his lieutenant, Captain Rex, final orders before they took to the sky. Beside where he stood on the catwalk stood his yellow and white Vaanguard, the _Senator_, named in honor of the young man's wife, Senator Amidala, who was probably with their two little twins now.

The Vaanguard beside Anakin's was empty. The purple and black mecha known as the _Vaapad_ was Mace Windu's, and the Jedi Master was staying aboard the cruiser to help over see the battle and coordinate the strategy they would be using.

And finally, Kanan stopped beside the last Vaanguard, _his_ Vaanguard, the _Stormbreaker_. The tall mecha was black with highlights of blue, and it stood regally, ready for battle.

Kanan jumped up to the cockpit with ease, and he pushed open the glass canopy. Climbing into the pilot seat, he slapped one of the many control buttons, and the canopy automatically shut and sealed, ensuring it wouldn't open at any point during battle. He then went about the almost instinctive process of switching on the _Stormbreaker_.

He pressed a hand to a panel beside his right elbow. A ping sounded, confirming that his Force signature had been recognized, and the _Stormbreaker's_ systems came to life. In front of him, on the holopanel, several small video feeds opened. One showed Anakin, another was Obi-wan, and the third was of Windu in the cruisers bridge. The brown skinned Jedi was the first to speak.

_**"Vaanguard pilots, report."**_

_**"The Senator's online!"** _Anakin stated, his voice clearly ringing through the cockpit's com system.

_**"Negotiator online."**_ Obi-wan confirmed.

Kanan began adjusting his mecha's controls as he, too, absently replied.

"Stormbreaker's online and running smooth."

Windu nodded, satisfied. The catwalks were being pulled in, and as the conveyor belts bellow took the three Jedi and their mecha towards the launching hatch, the man gave them a short briefing.

**_"So far three dozen Separatist Aviators have been launched and are heading towards the surface. Master Kenobi, you and your team are to protect the cruiser, we can't lose this ship to them. Master Skywalker, Jedi Knight Jarrus, you and your troops are to take down the Imperial mecha's and fire upon their ship, see if you can take out their weapon systems. Understood?"_**

Anakin grinned crookedly.

_**"You've got it."**_

Obi-wan rolled his eyes at his best friend's expression, but he nodded.

_**"We will do our best."**_

Kanan nodded once, eyes not on the holoscreen, but instead on the com system controls as he opened a sound feed with his small strike team as well as the other two squadrons. Judging by the video feeds, Anakin and Obi-wan were doing the same.

"Understood."

The hatch opened fully, revealing a clear blue sky, and Windu's video feed vanished with the now familiar parting words.

_**"You're free to engage."**_

Anakin was the first to take off (then again, he usually was, due to his level of enthusiasm).

_**"C'mon, boys! Let's show them what the 501st can do!"**_ He exclaimed. His troops gave various words of agreement, a good dozen or so Aviators following the _Senator_ from the other open hangers.

Obi-wan sighed, shaking his head, looking comically sad.

_**"He will never learn, will he?" **_ The man muttered to himself before smiling warmly, his own Vaanguard moving forward. _**"Let's go, we've got a mission to complete. Cody! You're with me, watch my back."**_

_**"Yes'sir!"**_ Another voice barked in reply. Kanan easily recognized it to belong to the Clone Commander, Cody.

Kanan watched as the second squadron took to the air, and only he and his team were left.

"Let's move!" He told his squad through the com, switching on his mecha's main thrusters.

Gone then, where the grey walls of the hanger, replaced by the blue, cloudless sky.

Sabine's voice was the first he heard through the com. The young woman gave a whoop of joy, and soon her Aviator unit joined Kanan's side. Hera soon followed, and then Zeb, who of course said the one thing no one sense would.

_**"Blast, this' gonna be fun!"**_

Rolling his eyes, Kanan shook his head.

"Zeb, focus. We're on a mission, we aren't here for fun." The Jedi's gaze flashed over the skies, taking in the battle that had just started. "Alright, here's the plan! We're splitting up, take out as many Seps as you can! If you can get a clear shot at one of that cruiser's canons, try and take it out! Sabine, try to keep close to Zeb, Hera, stick close to me just in case!"

_**"Ya got it."**_

_**"Clear as crystal!"**_

_**"Understood."**_

Nodding to himself, Kanan took off. He wasn't one of the fastest Jedi for nothing, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that so many people are liking this story! Now, since this is a crossover with 'Buddy Complex', a lot of the ideas and some terms in here are from that! At one point, for example, the term 'good coupling' is used! That is from 'Buddy Complex'! Also 'connective *instert name*' and 'Acception' are from the show!**

**So, my disclaimer is on my profile, as well as the linos to pics I found that accurately show what each Jedi's Vaanguard looks like! Now I do not own those pics, they belong to whoever made them! I take no credit, and honor their awesomeness! XD**

**Disclaimer is on my profile, as well as an awesome picture I found online that looks like what I envisioned Ezra's Vaanguard looks like! Again, any pics on my profile are not mine, they belong to the original artists, whoever they may be!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p>A black and blue mecha swerved about, avoiding several blaster shots that were fired at him. Sharply turning on its side, its speed dropped drastically, and the Aviator that pursued it passed by. The black and blue Vaanguard drew its laser sword, and in two neat motions, it had severed its enemy's robotic arms.<p>

Kanan sat inside the cockpit of his mecha, seeming to not be all too bothered as he was continuously jostled about by the explosions happening around him.

_**"The Seps just dispatched another three dozen Aviators!" **_ Anakin's voice came over the com. Kanan nodded.

"Yeah, copy that!" Kanan replied, pulling back on his left steering control and avoiding another Imperial Aviator unit.

A large explosion sounded, making Kanan jump slightly, and Obi-wan's voice suddenly came.

_**"Blast it! A missile got past us! Master Windu, the cruiser-"**_

_**"It hit the storage hanger, no one was in the room."**_

Kanan's alarmed gaze snapped to the holoscreen, where the words 'Sound only' showed in bright red.

"That's where the Prototype was! Is it-"

**_"Gone. The Windracer fell out through the hole that the missile left before we could seal the blast shields."_** Windu replied grimly.

Kanan scowled, hissing out a few colorful words, the _Windracer_, as the Prototype had been dubbed, was now likely a pile of scrap metal. They had just lost a valuable weapon! They were supposed to deliver it to Courascant so that a proper Jedi could be found to pilot it!

At least there were plenty of targets to take his anger out on.

* * *

><p>Ezra watched the sky in awe. He heard stories and scene holovids about Aviators and Vaanguards, but never had he seen one in person! And now here he was, laying close to the ground, watching dozens upon dozens of mecha suits soar in the air.<p>

An explosion shook the air, and only a few moments later Ezra gasped when something large slammed into the ground a few kilometers away, stirring up dust. He coughed as he accidentally breathed in some of the dirt, covering his mouth and nose with a hand. He blinked rapidly, eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to see rough the cloud of dust and debris.

And then he saw what had crash landed near him, and was shocked.

It looked like a Vaanguard (it was definitely the right height) but it wasn't armed or nearly as colorful as one, and it's plating was bulky and blocky. Ezra didn't mind though, and he smiled to himself, quickly jumping to his feet and hurrying forward. He cockpit of the hardly damaged mecha would serve as good cover until the battle passed.

Reaching the fallen robot, Ezra climbed up to the cockpit, his nimble fingers easily finding hand holds along the plating. Once he came to his destination, he peered in.

The cockpit looked surprisingly roomy. A high-backed seat looked to have never been touched. The buttons, levers and other controls looked new, but showed no signs of life. Ezra, with his incurable sense of curiosity, hesitated only a moment before carefully crawling in.

Settling into the seat, Ezra looked around in wonder. So many controls...How in the universe did the soldiers of the Republic and Separatists control these?

He turned in the seat, looking behind himself...And his hand accidentally pressed flat against a cold, glass glazed panel.

Ezra yelped in alarm when the mecha's systems came to life, the buttons glowing dimly, and the holoscreen in front of the seat flickering on. Safety belts snapped out, wrapping over the teen's shoulders, and Ezra fought fiercely, trying to get free as the glass canopy slammed down and sealed shut.

"What the-?! Hey! What's going-?!"

The youth fell into stunned silence when a small metal panel popped open, a small mechanical, arm-like appendage came out, tipped with a syringe that had a large, sharp needle. Eyes widening, Ezra's struggles renewed with a vengeance, the teen trying to get away as the needle drew closer.

"What's going on?! Stop! _Stop_!"

The cold, sharp metal sunk into his arm, and a burning sensation shot through Ezra as his struggles messed with the needle in one of his veins. A small cry left Ezra, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he fought against the pain.

And then...It was gone. The needle was withdrawn, the machine seeming to have what it required. Ezra jumped when a mechanized voice, a mix of feminine and masculine, rang through the cabin.

_**"Force signature acquired. Updating Vaanguard system. **_

Around the teen, everything suddenly started to shift. Metal plates grinded together as they configured into a different form, and gears and machinery adjusted to fit together with the plating pieces. Ezra flinched violently, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like he was suffocating, he was going to be crushed by this thing!

But...Then it was all over. The mecha stopped changing shape, and Ezra wasnt crushed. He was still safe.

Bright blue eyes opened, and a small sigh of relief left the teen. He relaxed back into the pilot seat, his shaking fingers resting on his knees. Then the mechanized voice suddenly spoke once more, two simple words that also displayed on the holoscreen.

_**"Good Coupling."**_

* * *

><p>Kanan's eyes widened, gaze snapping to his holoscreen as the words 'good coupling' flashed there.<p>

"What?!"

Windu's voice came over the com.

_**"The Windracer has been activated by someone on the planets surface!"**_

"How?!"

_**"That can't be possible!"**_ Anakin exclaimed, his Vaanguard moving to hover beside Kanan's. _** "We took readings on the Windracer, it would take an extremely strong Force signature to start its systems, no civilian would be able to do that!"**_

_**"It's possible, because it has just happened!" **_ Windu snapped. _** "And whoever is in there is a match capable of forming a coupling bond with Jedi Kanan."**_

"That can't be right." Kanan stated sharply, swerving around an Imperial Aviator. "I was tested, my brainwave pattern is too chaotic for a coupling match."

_**"Well appearantly not." **_ Obi-wan interjected. _**"And it would make sense. The tests run at the Jedi temple compare your brain wave pattern and empathy levels to only those of the Jedi registered in the system. If the Force sensitive in the Windracer isn't a Jedi, then it's possible he is a good match."**_

Kanan grit his teeth, thinking for a long moment as he sliced through an Aviator. Finally, he sighed.

"Orders, Master Windu?"

A split second of silence came, then Windu answered with an order.

**_"I want radio silence except from the Negotiator, the Senator and the Stormbreaker."_**

**_"Yes'sir!"_**

**"Admiral, can you set up a video feed?" **Windu asked.

**"No sir, the internal camera is broken." ** A distant voice replied.

Windu sighed.

**_"Fine. Set up a sound feed."_**

Kanan's holoscreen changed slightly, Windu having opened up the com channel to the _Windracer_.

**_"This is Jedi Master Mace Windu of the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic." _** Windu announced to the unknown pilot. **_"Identify yourself!"_**

There was only a parsec of silence, and then,

"Huh? What...Where's that voice coming from?"

Kanan's mouth fell open and his mecha dropped a few feet as, in Kanan's alarm, he momentarily forgot to pilot.

That voice was one of a youth. A _teenager_!

After a minute of stunned silence, Windu finally spoke once more.

**_"I am speaking to you through the Vaanguard's com system. Now, identify yourself!"_**

Kanan listened intently, even as his Vaanguard turned over in midair and shot at several Aviators. Stuttering was heard from the teen.

_**"I, uh...I'm...I'm Ezra Bridger."**_

An Aviator tried to ram into Kanan, and he kicked it away.

_**"Why are you inside the Vaanguard unit?" **_ Windu asked brisquely.

A snort from the teen.

"_**Do I sound like I have a death wish?! I've been trapped in the plains right bellow your battle field! I just wanted to find some place safe to wait out the fighting!"**_

Kanan sliced down an Avi' on his right, then another on his left. An explosion split the air, and the teen yelped. Pity flashed momentarily through Kanan. The poor kid was probably terrified.

_**"Sir!" **_ A distant voice on Windu's sound line spoke up. _**"Five Separatist Aviators have split up from their flight course! They're heading towards the Windracer!"**_

**"Blast!" **Windu hissed. **_ "Youngling! You need to get out of that mecha unit!"_**

_**"I would, but there's one tiny little problem...IT WON'T LET ME OUT!"**_

Kanan winced, nearly covering his ears. Blast, didn't the kid know not to yell on a com system?! And how did he not know the basic controls of a mecha unit?! The control system of an Aviator was almost completely alike to that of a Vaanguard, and all schools across the galaxy taught students about Avi's controls, hoping to encourage them to go into a military career later in their lives. The kid should've known how to engage the emergency eject system!

A long moment came in which Windu said nothing. Then, a sigh.

_**"Kanan, there's no time. Form a coupling bond with the boy."**_

"_What_?!"

* * *

><p>Ezra jumped at the exclamation, then winced, grabbing at his arm. It was bleeding after the needle had been ripped out of his arm, and his sleeve was now stained red.<p>

"What...What's a coupling?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

His eyes fell upon a large Vaanguard unit of black and blue that hovered far above. It was turned towards him, head tilted down and seeming to be staring back. And for some reason, Ezra felt as though he and the Vaanguard shared something akin to a...To a connection.

**_"Master Windu, you can't be serious! He isn't-"_**

**_"I am entirely serious, Kanan."_**

Ezra felt fear spike in his chest as several Imperial Avi's began approaching, and fast.

"Uh, hey? There's-"

_**"He's a civilian, he can't fight!"**_

**_"That isn't why. If you form a connection, your minds will be linked, and while you will be able to fight at a far superior level, he will gain your knowledge of the Windracer's controls."_**

The man, Kanan, growled under his breath, but Ezra was more concerned by the fast coming Avi's.

"Can you make up your mind soon? I'm about to become a blood smear on the ground here!"

The blue and black Vaanguard far above jerked, and was suddenly in action, chasing after the on-coming Aviators and blasting at them.

_**"Kanan!"**_

_**"Ugh, fine!"**_ The Vaanguard swerved around in front of the Avi's, redirecting the Avi's. Then the mecha's head turned to look at Ezra over a shoulder. **_"Kid! You listening?"_**

"I don't really have a choice, you realize?!" Ezra asked incredulously.

A sigh.

**_"Alright, now just do what I tell you to do! Say 'Connective Kanan!'"_**

"W-What?"

**_"'Conective Kanan'! Say 'Connective Kanan'!"_**

Ezra's brow furrowed, uncertainty on his face.

"C-...Connective...?"

**_"Yes! That's right! 'Connective Kanan'!"_** The man, Kanan said, sounding slightly more desperate now. Then another voice intercepted.

**_"The Separatists have launched a missile! Ten parsecs until it makes contact with the Windracer_**_**!"**_

_**"Blast it!" **_ Kanan hissed. **_ "Kid!"_**

Ezra jumped, eyes widening as he gaped at the approaching missile.

_**"Say it kid!"**_

"C-Connective..."

**_"Four parsecs!"_**

**_"KID!"_**

Ezra squeezed his eyes shut in fear, pressing back into the seat.

"_Connective Kanan!_"

**_"ACCEPTION!"_**

And then...Everything was silent. Ezra hesitantly peeked out through one eye, then opened both eyes, gaping in awe.

It was as if time had nearly stopped, the approaching missile moving in slow motion. Memories of the Vaanguard controls flooded his mind, and he suddenly know how to move the mecha unit.

Callused hands snapped out, taking the steering controls in hand. Shoving the lever on his right forward, he pulled the joystick-like control on his left.

The Vaanguard unit lurched to the left, reverse thrusters switching on and sending the mecha back several kilometers, barely avoiding the missile. Then the mecha stopped immediately, making the teen inside jerk harshly against the safety belts.

"Ow!"

_**"You alright, kid?!"**_

Ezra looked up at the sky, than gasped.

"Woah...!"

The black and blue Vaanguard had changed. Wing finals poked out from its back, glowing blue holowings projected from them. Bright optics glowed yellow behind a black-tinted visor, and its speed had increased significantly. He then noticed, above his head, that an strange apparatus had appeared. It glowed many colors, and it reached out above, to the left and to the right of his head and shoulders. Ezra stared at the strange three prongs in awe.

_**"Kid?!"**_

Ezra quickly looked at the holoscreen that showed the words 'sound only'.

"Wh-..? Oh! Uh...Y-yeah! I'm fine, aside from some crazy whiplash..."

**_"Good. Just sit tight, don't eject! My team and I will keep any enemy fire off of you!"_**

"But-!"

_**"Agh! I'm hit!"**_ A feminine voice broke in suddenly. _**"Aviator 003 is going down! Emergency systems offline!"**_

_**"Sabine!"**_ Kanan exclaimed, sounding worried. **_ "Zeb! Can you get to her?!"_**

**_"I'm bein' blocked off!"_**

Ezra's electric blue gaze snapped to the skies, and he saw an Aviator form, Republic in origin, and pouring smoke. The person in there...This Sabine person...She was going to die if Ezra didn't do something!

He argued with himself mentally for a moment, then groaned.

"I'm probably gonna regret this..." He muttered to himself. Taking the controls once more in his trembling hands, he took to the air, flying towards the falling mecha. He didn't hesitate, allowing his new knowledge to guide him.

Forcing the mecha's arms forward, Ezra caught the armless Aviator. Smiling to himself, Ezra eagerly leaned forward in his seat, peering into the Avi's cockpit. A young woman with boyishly short hair was looking up at him and the Vaanguard unit he was in.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He asked, hoping that the woman could hear him.

The multicolor haired lady hesitated, before nodding.

**_"Y-yeah...Thanks."_**

Ezra beamed, then looked up when another Republic Aviator approached, holding out its large, bulky arms.

_**"I'll take 'er, kid." **_ The man in the Avi' stated. Ezra recognized the voice as that of a Clone. Ezra quickly nodded, and the Vaanguard unit, sensing his movements, nodded its helm.

"O-okay, here."

Once the destroyed Aviator was in its companion's arms, the Clone retreated towards the Repbulic cruiser. Ezra watched, smiling to himself. But then his grin vanished when a voice suddenly yelled through the com at him.

_**"Kid, look out!"**_

Ezra whipped his head around, the _Windracer_ turning as well.

An Imperial Avi' raised its blaster, approaching rapidly. Without a second thought, Ezra made his Vaanguard raise it's blade and sliced down.

* * *

><p>Windu watched as the battle outside the bridge commence, his brow furrowed.<p>

"Amazing." He whispered to himself. "Not even three minutes and he's already put the knowledge Kanan shared with him to use. Even with all that knowledge...He should still be having troubles."

He watched as the _Windracer_, now fully functioning, darted about in an attempt to avoid attackers. The mecha was no longer in its prototype form. Now, instead of bulky and dull grey, it was instead lean, with white plating, several navy blue connectors, and a few bits of gold plating.

"Jedi Master Windu!" A Zabrak male, who was Mace's second-in-command and an expert on mecha units, looked up from the screen he worked before. "I think you should see this."

Windu moved over, frowning.

"What is it?"

The Zabrak shifted, allowing Windu to see the display on his screen. It showed the vital signs of both the _Stormbreaker_ and the _Windracer_.

"Sir, I've never seen anything like this, _ever_. The _Stormbreaker_ and _Windracer's_ systems are completely synchronized! Their speed, strength, _everything_, has risen to _triple_ the normal levels!"

Windu's frown deepened. Triple? hat wasn't right. At most, a coupling bond would double the power of the Vaanguards involved, not triple.

"And the pilots?"

His second-in-command dragged his fingers across the screen, splitting it in two, one side showing the Vaanguards' data, and the other side showing the vital signs of Kanan and the teen, who's name was recently found to be Ezra.

"Jedi Kanan's piloting skills have increased dramatically, in the past three minutes he's taken down fourteen Separatist units. Usually he can only take down seven in that amount of time."

"How is the child doing?"

"The _Windracer's_ picking up on his motions easily and copying any head movements. The kid...Ezra, right? His heart rate is elevated, he isn't used to any combat, he's probably out of his element here. Still, I've never seen one fly so well on their first time. Even with the knowledge of an experienced pilot ingrained in his mind, he should've had difficulty becoming accustomed to having memories that aren't his, but he isn't showing any signs of trouble."

Windu's eyes narrowed, and after a moment of though, he lifted his comlink to his lips, opening a private line with Obi-wan, Kanan and Anakin.

"Once the battle is finished, bring the _Windracer_ to the landing pad outside Hanger Bay 000. Don't allow the boy to try and leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So, first of all, I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you who have been reading his story, and especially to those of you who have reviewed, followed, and/or faved his story! I really appreciate it!**

**Now, I introduce an OC in this chapter, but he is not a Gary sue (I think that's what it's called)! He is Windu's lieutenant, and an expert on all things mecha related, as well as Coupling bonds. He will be in several chapters, but only as a friend to Ezra, he doesn't play a major role in the story!**

**Now, disclaimer is on my profile, and if anything is spelled wrong in this chapter, I am sorry! Spell check doesn't like me for some reason x.x**

**Now, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p>Ezra yelped when a missile exploded nearby, sending the Vaanguard unit he was inside reeling. Once righting himself, Ezra looked around.<p>

"Blast it, what do I do _now_?!" He muttered to himself.

This was the longest four minutes of his life! And to make matters worse, a blow had cracked the corner of the glass canopy surrounding the cockpit. A shard of glass had lodged itself in his bad arm, a few inches above where he'd been jabbed with a needle, and now his sleeve had gone from orange to crimson with blood. He didn't dare remove the glass, fearing it would make him bleed far more than he already was.

_**"Look out!"**_

A cry of alarm left Ezra as his head whipped around.

An Imperial Aviator had snuck up on him, and armed with a steel knife, went to strike Ezra and his Vaanguard down.

But he never got to the teen. Instead, his blade was blocked by a laser sword.

Ezra looked at the one who had saved him. It was the tall, blue and black Vaanguard. Two names popped into his head.

One was _Stormbreaker_, and the other _Kanan_.

Kanan was a name that the teen remembered, it was the man he'd talked to a few minutes before. But _Stormbreaker_? That was a name he didn't know. Maybe it was the name of the Vaanguard unit?

_**"You've gotta fight back, kid!"**_

"I don't want to kill someone!" The teen protested.

_**"Well it's you or them, kid!"**_

"Stop calling me kid!"

Another voice came rough the com system, this voice not belonging to 'Kanan'. Ezra remembered this other voice, it belonged to some man named Windu.

_**"The Separatists are pulling a full retreat. Kanan, you have ten seconds until the Coupling bond disperses."**_

A sigh came from Kanan. Then a soft, barely audible murmur came through the com.

**_"Decoupling."_**

And suddenly Ezra's holoscreen went from yellow to blue, and the Vaanguard plummeted as it lost much of the energy that had been sustaining it. Ezra fought (and failed) to regain control, but he didn't have to. The other, slightly large Vaanguard that was being controlled by Kanan caught the unit Ezra was inside, and flew upwards towards the Republic cruiser.

"H-hey! You're going the wrong way! I need to get back on the groun-"

_**"Quiet."**_

Ezra gaped, looking properly offended. But, pouting, he slumped into his seat silently, grabbing onto his injured arm. He winced when he accidentally nudged the glass shard, and he bit his lip to keep from making a sound. Blast, he wanted to pull out that glass so bad! But if he did he might possibly worsen his injury, and so he resisted the urge.

They reached a landing pad outside a hatch, and Ezra and his mecha were carefully dropped onto it before the _Stormbreaker_ landed beside him. While Ezra's mecha fell to one knee, Kanan's mecha stayed up right and on its feet.

A moment later, the blue and black Vaanguard's cockpit opened, the glass lifting with a hiss.

A man jumped out, landing on the metal ground with ease. He was tall, and Human. Slightly long, chestnut hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, and sharp, green-blue eyes stared up at the Vaanguard Ezra was in. Judging by how the man squinted, the light of the sun was reflecting off the glass canopy, and he couldn't see Ezra.

The teen managed to undo the safety belts, and managed to pull the straps off, careful to not bump the glass in his arm. He went to open the cockpit...

But everything suddenly shut off. The glass canopy darkened to inky black, leaving Ezra unable to see outside, and the many glowing buttons and holoscreen dimmed before flickering out. Eyes widening, Ezra banged his fist against the canopy.

"H-hey! Let me out!"

But no reply came.

Feeling helpless and slightly terrified, the young teen curled up in his seat, cradling his injured arm close and hoping that some one would help him soon.

* * *

><p>Kanan, Obi-wan, Anakin and Hera looked away from the dormant form of the <em>Windracer <em>when Windu approached, followed by his Zabrak lieutenant, Javel Kuemal, and he had a medical kit.

Windu frowned, looking from the three Vaanguards and single Aviator clustered around the _Windracer_ to the three Jedi that were staring up at the unit.

"He hasn't come out?"

Hera shook his head.

"No sir. The _Windracer_ shut down, didn't take enough energy to keep running, I'd say. We decided to wait until you arrived."

"Poor boy is probably panicking." Javel said, his accented voice showing concern.

Kanan, finally tired of waiting, moved forward towards the _Windracer_.

"Kanan-" Obi-wan started, but he then stopped, deciding to not stop the man.

Without hesitance, Kanan opened a hatch at the back of the mecha's foot and fiddling with the wires. He then moved back to the front, jumping up easily in one Force leap and landing beside the cockpit.

Callused fingers gripped the lip of the glass canopy, and he pried it open, lifting it up fully and looking in to see just who this 'Ezra', the teen he'd managed to form a coupling with, was.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Kanan had thought that 'Ezra' was sixteen, maybe seventeen years of age. But instead, he found a youngling who could be no more than fourteen. Raven hair fell to thin shoulders, and tan skin was pulled over a youthful face. The teen's eyes were, by far, the teen's strangest and most interesting feature.

Wide blue eyes stared up at Kanan, the sapphire orbs looking as though they were filled with sparks of electricity.

But then Kanan noticed that the teen's expression was not only scared...But pained.

The youth shifted slightly where he sat, and Kanan noticed the teen was holding his right arm. The man's heart just about stopped when he saw the teen's sleeve was stained red with blood.

Quickly turning, Kanan looked down at the others.

"The kid's injured! Get that medkit open, I'll bring him down!"

Javel nodded, dropping down and placing the kit on the ground, opening it.

Kanan turned back to Ezra, and found the teen trying to stand, but failing miserably. Between the inability to move his arm and his form most likely weak and shaky after the disconnection of the bond.

"Take it easy there, your gonna make your injury worse." Kanan told the teen, carefully climbing into the cockpit beside Ezra.

The teen scowled, inching away.

"Well I'm not sitting in this thing anymore! My legs are numb and my arm is on _fire_ here, blast it!"

Kanan allowed a small smile to pull at his lips momentarily. At least the kid wasn't petrified with fear. Reaching forward, Kanan hooked an arm under the teen's knees, and the other arm around his back. Ignoring the youth's protests, Kanan lifted Ezra, holding him securely to his chest (he didn't notice how the teen immediately tensed) and he climbed out of the cockpit, jumping down from the Vaanguard unit.

Javel was waiting for them as Kanan moved forward, setting the teen down before the Zabrak.

Ezra stared at the strangers that were gathered around him distrustfully, and when Javel reached forward to take his arm. The Zabrak man paused, surprised, then smiled kindly.

"Easy there, youngling, I only wish to help you. Please, let me see your arm."

Bright blue eyes shifted unsurely from Javel to his injured arm, then back again.

"I...I can do it myself, if you let me borrow the medkit-"

"Kid, you just piloted a Vaanguard unit for the first time, _and_ shared a coupling." Anakin spoke up, grinning down at Ezra. "Just relax, we aren't going to hurt you."

Ezra grimaced, shifting uncomfortably where he sat. He then sighed.

"Okay."

And then what he did next alarmed everyone, and nearly gave Javel, Obi-wan and Hera a heart attack.

The teen gripped onto the glass shard in his arm, and _yanked it out_.

"Blast it!" Kanan yelped, dropping down to a knee and wrapping his large hand around the newly opened wound on Ezra's arm in an attempt to stem the blood flow. The youth tensed, muscles bunching tightly, but even as he flinched away Kanan held fast. The man turned his gaze to the teen's face.

Electric blue eyes stared at him in shock, as though the youth couldn't believe that Kanan was trying to help him. After a moment of staring at one another, they both looked away. Kanan's hand was slowly becoming stained crimson, the warm, thick liquid known as blood coating his fingers. Javel hurriedly grabbed disinfectant and bandages, trying to cover the wound as quickly as he could.

Moving over, Windu crouched down, fixing Ezra with an even stare.

"I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, you and I spoke briefly while you were inside the Vaanguard unit."

Ezra nodded shortly.

"Yeah...Yeah, I remember."

"I need you to inform me on the events that happened between when you entered the Vaanguard and when you formed a coupling bond with Kanan."

"Yeah sure, not a problem once _my head stops spinning from blood loss._" The teen replied, holding a hand to his stomach. "Blast, we're just lucky I haven't hurled..!"

Hera smiled sympathetically.

"That's common for your first time flying." She reassured.

Ezra blinked up at her, eyes wide. The innocent blue orbs seemed to be able to stare into the woman's soul, and Hera was instantly in love with the sweet face, and could feel something akin to motherly compasion for Ezra. Smiling, Hera sat beside the youth.

"You saved a teammate of Kanan and I's earlier. Thank you for helping Sabine, she would be dead now if it weren't for you. That was very brave."

The teen's cheeks darkened to a dusty red, and Ezra looked away.

"It...It was nothing I...I just did what was right."

Kanan looked at Hera, surprised. The kid was the one who'd caught Sabine when her Avi' went into free fall? Hera merely smiled at him, nodding.

Javel pried Kanan's hand off of Ezra's arm, then began to carefully clean off the blood on the teen's arm with a cloth soaked with disinfectant.

The injured teen yelped, pain flashing across his face as he tried to jerk away.

Windu sighed, standing.

"Perhaps this isn't the place to talk. Get the boy to the medbay and finish patching up his wound." He turned his gaze to Anakin, Kanan and Obi-wan. "Get the Vaanguard units back inside the Hanger Bay, and check in with your teams."

Kanan and Hera stood, the former nodding.

"Yes, Master Windu."

Bowing his head, Windu turned, leaving the others on the landing pad.

Javel stood, pulling Ezra up with him while holding the bloodied cloth in his hand to the teen's arm.

"Come, let's get you to the infirmary."

Hera looked over at Kanan, kissing his cheek.

"I'll go with Javel and Ezra."

Kanan hummed in acceptance.

"Alright, I'll take care of your Avi'." A glance towards Ezra. "Make sure the kid doesn't steal anything."

"I heard that!" Ezra barked over his shoulder to the man as he was led away, scowling.

"Good! Then you'll think twice before trying!" Kanan called back.

Hera gave the man a stern look, lightly smacking his shoulder before sprinting after Javel and Ezra.

Kanan sighed, rubbing his arm before looking away towards the _Windracer_.

Anakin was looking the Vaanguard over, standing beside the cockpit.

"Not to much damage, it looks like." He called down to Obi-wan and Kanan. "Top right side of the canopy is cracked, a few shards missing, but aside from that and only a few dents, the kid did pretty good about avoiding damage."

The young man sounded impressed, a hard feat considering Anakin's love of flying and tinkering with mecha.

Obi-wan chuckled, shaking his head good-naturedly.

"Anakin, come down from there! We need to get moving!"

"Fine, fine! You're no fun." The young man said dramatically, jumping down.

* * *

><p>Ezra quietly looked around the medbay, holding his now bandaged arm close to his side. He was sitting on a metal examination table, a blanket draped around him. An empty bowl was beside him, once filled with soup that Ezra had quickly gulped down.<p>

Across from him, Hera, as he'd found the woman's name to be, leaned against a wall. Usually, Ezra disliked being around people, but in this case he didn't mind. Hera was nice, nicer than anyone he'd met before. She talked to Ezra like he was an equal, not like he was just...Just a burden.

The door slid open, making Ezra and Hera look up. The Zabrak man, Javel, if Ezra remembered right, entered. He held a bowl in his hands.

"Here you are, more soup, as requested." Javel said, smiling as he held out the bowl to Ezra. The teen eagerly took the dish, digging into his meal.

Javel chuckled and Hera smiled. It wasn't a surprise that the boy was hungry, no doubt starting the _Windracer_ had taken much out of him, and even more so doing a Coupling bond.

"Now, after you are finished, Jedi Master Windu wishes to speak with you in the tactical room, so I would suggest you finish that soup quickly." The Zabrak paused, then. "Now, don't make that face. He only wants your side of the story, since the internal camera feed in the Vaanguard was unopperational."

Ezra pouted slightly, but did as told. Once the bowl in his hands was bone dry, the teen hopped down from the examination table, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Okay. Let's get this over with so I can go home."

Hera grimaced, straightening.

"I need to go and do some repairs on my Aviator." Seeing Ezra's downtrodden expression, the Twi'lek woman smiled. "But I'm sure we will see one another again soon. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

Ezra shyly smiled back.

"Hey, I don't try to find trouble...It just sure has a way of finding _me_." Hera and Javel both laughed.

* * *

><p>Ezra followed Javel into the tactical room, looking around. A large holoprojector table stood at the center of the floor, and in front of it waited Windu, Anakin, Obi-wan and Kanan. Javel went to stand beside them, and Ezra stopped a few paces away.<p>

Taking in how the raven haired teen shuffled in place and looked anywhere but at him, Windu spoke.

"There's no need to be so worried, youngling. We only wish to speak with you."

Bright sapphire orbs snapped to the dark skinned man, and the teen hesitantly nodded.

"Alright." The teen crossed his arms (though winced when his would protested rather violently). "You wanted to know how I got into that mecha thing, right?"

At Windu's inclination of the head, Ezra continued.

"It's really simple. I was down in the field you guys were fighting over, and the cockpit was open. I figured it's be safer in there than out in the open, so I climbed in."

"And how did you start the Vaanguard unit?"

The teen paused for a moment, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, that...I...I'm not really sure _what_ I did to start it." He admitted embarrassedly. "I was trying to figure out how to close the canopy, and it just...Next thing I knew the canopy had sealed shut and I was pretty much tied up by safety belts."

"And then?"

Ezra winced, rubbing absently at his arm, though bellow the bandages. A bacta patch was wrapped around the top of his lower arm.

"There was this giant needle. I...I tried to get away, but I couldn't. It took some blood, and then, well, it was really _weird_!" Wide blue eyes stared up at the four Jedi with something akin to wonder. "There was this voice, it said something about a...A 'Force Signature' and 'updating its systems'. Then the mecha turned on, and changed forms. It looked a lot different than it was before when I got out than when I got in."

A smile twitched momentarily on Kanan's lips at the air quotes that Ezra made with his hands. As though sensing his amusement, the teen's eyes flickered to him.

"And then it said 'good Coupling'."

Kanan's set his jaw, face carefully arranged in a mask of indifference. Bright sapphire eyes remained on the man, and they stared each other down. Finally, Ezra looked back to Windu.

"That's what happened up until you contacted me, sir."

Windu exchanged a glance with his three fellow Jedi, then looked back to Ezra.

"You supposedly saved a member of Jedi Knight Kanan's strike team. If you saw that member, would you recognize them?"

Looking confused, Ezra nodded.

"Uh, yeah...Yeah, definitely. She was really pretty, and looked like she was nineteen. She had short hair that was purple and yellow and..." The teen's nose wrinkled slightly, brow furrowing in thought. "And...pink."

Windu, Anakin and Obi-wan looked at Kanan, and the man nodded.

"That sounds like Sabine." He turned to Ezra. "Could she identify you?"

Ezra shrugged.

"Probably. I'm pretty sure she saw me."

"Well then, let's go see." Windu replied, heading towards the door. He glanced at Javel. "Contact Aviator pilot Sabine Wren and tell her to meet us in Hanger Bay 004."

"Yes Commander."

Ezra looked confused.

"Wait, just how many Hanger Bays can one ship _have_?"

Obi-wan chuckled, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder and guiding him along.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Really busy, can't leave an authors note! Sorry!_**

**_Disclaimer on my profile, sorry for any spelling problems, and special thanks to CommanderRay!_**

**_Enjoy, and please Review!_**

* * *

><p>The Hanger Bay was buzzing with activity. Usually, this specific hanger was empty. Only after a battle was it ever put to use, having much of the supplies needed to repair any damaged mecha.<p>

Kanan glanced back at the teen who was following behind the group.

Ezra. So this teen, this _youngling_, was capable of forming a Coupling bond with him? It seemed impossible! Aside from being the same race, they were nothing alike! The kid was fourteen, while Kanan himself was twenty-three. The teen was from Lothal, and Kanan from the Jedi temple. And their personalities clashed more than two blades!

At the moment, Ezra was looking around in awe, gaping, his bright eyes wide.

Looking forward again, Kanan saw Sabine sitting on a steel crate. Her cheek had a bacta patch on it, and her left hand and wrist were wrapped up. She was talking with Zeb, her voice elevated so that the Lasat could hear her from his position above in his Aviator's cockpit.

Seeing Kanan approach, Sabine beamed, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Kanan! What's up?"

Her honey brown eyes then fell on Ezra, and she looked surprised.

"Hey, it's you! That kid who helped me!"

She jumped down from the crate, and Ezra yelped, stumbling back a few steps when the woman was suddenly in front of him, examining him intently.

"U-uh...Er...Hi?"

A pause, and then a grin slowly spread on the woman's lips. She offered a hand.

"Sabine Wren, Republic Avi' pilot. Thanks for saving my hide earlier, I owe you one."

For a long moment, Ezra simply stared at the hand, as though he actually had to try and remember what he was supposed to do. Finally, he hesitantly reached out, carefully shaking the hand, almost acting as though it would bite him. He then quickly released the young Mando woman's hand, shoving his own hand in his pocket.

"I...You don't owe me anything." Ezra muttered, ducking his head and blushing.

Sabine's smile merely widened.

"Whatever you say, kid. I'll pay you back somehow." She replied.

"Well, looks like she did recognize him." Anakin stated, humored.

"It seems so." Windu replied, nodding. "Then-"

"Hera!"

Kanan, Sabine and Kanan jumped in surprise at Ezra's sudden exclamation, and the whole group turned to the teen. Ezra ran over to Hera, who was rummaging through her personal toolbox.

"Blast it!" Kanan muttered before chasing after the kid, the others following on his heels.

Hera looked up in alarm, then smiled, standing.

"Ezra! Told you we'd see each other again." She joked as Ezra stopped a couple of paces away. The woman's kind smile seemed to make the teen all but glow with joy.

"Yeah, you did." Ezra laughed, ducking his head shyly. "What're you doing?"

Hera wiped off her hands with an old rag, sighing as she looked up at the tall Avi' that towered over them.

"Ah, my Avi' took some damage in the battle, so I'm doing repairs."

Ezra looked up at the mecha, then back to Hera.

"Can..Can I help?" He asked hesitantly.

Hera looked at him, smiling.

"I would let you, but I'm sure Commander Windu plans to take you home. I'm sure your parents are worried sick by now." She replied as Windu inclined his head in agreement.

Ezra, who had wandered over to the Aviator and was running a hand over the shiny metal plating, paused for a moment, hand lingering in the same place for a second. He then turned to face the group, a fake smile on his lips.

"Actually, I don't have any parents."

Everything fell silent. Sabine and Kanan stared at the teen with wide eyes, while shock and sadness flashed across the faces of Anakin, Obi-wan and Hera. Windu's eyes widened slightly, but only for a moment.

Ezra turned back to Hera's Aviator, returning to his examination of the large robot.

"But I guess you're right, I should get home. I have to get up early tomorrow, I've got a stack of odd jobs as tall as me. And hey, a kid's gotta eat." He joked, winking conspiratorially at the group before turning his gave fully to the Avi'.

Hera turned to Kanan, t's ending him a look that spoke clearly.

'_We have to help him._'

She then walked over to Ezra, smiling when the teen looked up at her.

"You know what? I could use some help rewiring my Avi's left arm. Know anything about V-29H1 circuit boards?"

Ezra's face lit up.

"You kidding? A rewired version of one of those sells for big creds on the black market! Without that kinda stuff, I wouldn't be able to eat! I could require those in my sleep by now!"

Hera seemed a little taken aback, but then smiled once more.

"Good, then this Avi will be good as new in no time. "

Ezra beamed, then, to everyone's surprise, the teen began climbing up the Aviator with the ease of someone who actually had _experience_ (which, despite the new knowledge he'd aquired, was something Ezra yet to have). Hera was quick to follow, worried that the teen might fall.

Windu sighed, watching the two before turning to Kanan.

"The boy will stay on board for the night. He will have the quarters beside yours."

Kanan seemed to think of protesting, but didn't, only nodding.

"Yes, Master Windu."

* * *

><p>Ezra had been peacefully sleeping in the temporary quarters he had been given when it happened.<p>

Ezra yelped as he was thrown from his elevated bedroll, landing with a thud on the cold ground as there was an explosion that made the ship lurch.

Sirens began to blare, making the teen wince and cover his ears. Standing, Ezra quickly moved to the door, peering out into the hall.

The corridor was alive with activity, people running every which way as they went to man their stations. Another distant boom, and the cruiser trembled. It then clicked in Ezra's mind: the ship was under attack.

_**"All pilots, report to your stations. Repeat: all pilots, report to your stations." **_ A feminine, vocoder voice said over the cruiser's com system.

Ezra peered up at the ceiling curiously, stepping out fully into the hallway. He then yelped, pressing against the wall to avoid being run over as a group ran past.

For a long moment, the teen looked around, unsure of what to do. For the first time in his life, Ezra felt worried about others. Usually he only looked out for number one, only for himself...But Hera, Javel, Sabine and...And Kanan. Were they all okay?

Blast, he was going to regret this, he was sure.

Ezra took off down the hall, following a Clone in a pilots suit. No doubt the man was heading for one of the many Hanger Bays.

The ship shook, sending Ezra into a wall, but the teen quickly shook it off.

_**"The Negatiator, the Senator and the Stormbreaker have been launched." **_ The com system stated emotionlessly. _**"Twelve of each strike team is required on the battlefield."**_

Ezra paused, mulling over the names mentioned. The _Negotiator_...An image of the man called Obi-wan flashed through his mind. The _Senator_...The Jedi Anakin Skywalker. And then the _Stormbreaker_, that was one name ingrained in his mind already.

An explosion rocked the cruiser, and Ezra gasped, stumbling into the wall and grabbing at his head as images flashed through his mind.

_{The Stormbreaker swerved sharply around an Imperial Aviator._

_"Blast it! They're sending out more! Send a message to the cruiser, we need reinforcements, now!"}_

Ezra's bright blue eyes snapped open wide, shock and fear on his face. He had to get out there! For some reason...He felt he had to help Kanan.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was running down the hall. Something was calling him silently, pulling him along.

And that was his connection to his Vaanguard, _Windracer_.

Wait..._His_ Vaanguard? Where did _that_ come from?

Shaking his head, Ezra continued on his way. He would think about that. _Later_.

He followed the pull of the _Windracer_, steps never faltering. No one paid him mind, and soon the halls were almost completely empty, most of the soldiers on board now at their stations. Finally, Ezra came to a halt before a large set of doubled, automatic doors.

Hesitantly, he reached out to the panel beside the doorway, pressing his hand against the flat screen.

There was a ping.

_**"Force Signature Recognized."**_ A small, mechanized voice announced._** "Welcome, *instert name here*, Pilot of Vaanguard Windracer."**_

Ezra sent the panel a weird look, but entered the room anyways.

His jaw dropped.

The Hanger Bay was _huge_! Above his head catwalks hung, lit by enormous lights. The room was mostly empty, aside for two large Vaanguards. One was by the right wall, tall, regal in appearance, and purple and black in color. The other Vaanguard was on the left side of the room, and one that Ezra already knew.

The _Windracer_ stood alone, helm slightly tilted down as though it were resting. Its white, blue and gold plating shone dimly in the lights, and it seemed to simply be waiting. Waiting for the person who could manage to have it move.

Waiting for Ezra.

Quickly, Ezra ran over to the mecha, then paused. How to get up to the catwalk? There was an elevator, but it was slow, too slow for Ezra's tastes.

Glancing up, Ezra bunched his muscles, bending his knees. He then leaped up, managing to make it to he _Windracer's_ knee plating, and he clung to the armor for only a moment before making another leap.

Nimble fingers curled around the edge of the catwalk, and the teen heaved himself up, shimmying through the bars of the safety railing. Ezra smiled proudly to himself as he stood, feet planted firmly on the metal of the catwalk. He hurried forward, jumping up to the cockpit and prying open the cockpit without a problem. He dropped into the seat, and pressed his hand against the panel beside the seat. He felt slightly drained for a moment, but the feeling passed just as quickly, and there was a ping.

_**"Force signature recognized, Windracer systems activated."**_

Ezra smiled to himself, taking hold of the controls before him as the _Windracer_ switched on. The sounds of battle filtered in through the com system, making Ezra's expression fall.

He had to move.

Now.

* * *

><p>Windu stared out of the window, brow furrowed and a frown marring his features.<p>

How had they not known that the Imperials had reinforcements? They had picked up nothing on the long-range scanners...

"Commander!"

The familiar sound of his lieutenant's voice drew Windu's attention, and he looked over at Javel.

"What is it?"

The Zabrak had a mixed look of confusion, surprise and worry on his face as he held a hand to his ear, listening to something on his headset comlink.

"I...The _Windracer_, sir. Its been...Been started up!"

Amber eyes widened a fraction, and Mace quickly strode over.

"What? That isn't possible, pull up a video feed!" He barked, tone sharper than he had meant it to be.

Javel nodded, turning to the screen before him and typing something into the keyboard connected to it. A second later, a live vid feed from the Vaanguard Hanger Bay came up.

And there, sitting in the cockpit of the _Windracer_, was Ezra.

"Close the hatch, now! He can't go out on the battlefield!"

"It's too late sir, the hatch is too slow!"

The _Windracer_ walked towards the open hatch, standing for a short moment on the landing pad before its main thrusters kicked in hand Ezra took to the air.

Windu resisted the urge to slam a fist against the screen. This wasn't good, not at all. They had been lucky the first time, but this time? A fourteen-year-old would surely only set them up for failure.

"Link a vid feed to the _Windracer_, now!"

* * *

><p>"Alright." Ezra whispered. "So far, so good. Now to find Kanan."<p>

Blue eyes searched the battle that raged on around, trying to find a strangely familiar Vaanguard.

_**"Ezra!"**_

The teen yelped, eyes snapping down to the holoscreen before him, alarmed. There was a vid feed, showing a very unhappy Mace Windu. Ezra smiled nervously.

"Uh...Ehehe...Hey, Mr. Windu...?"

The man didn't look amused.

_**"Get back to the cruiser. Now!"**_

Ezra grimaced, eyes turning back to the battle.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't."

_**"What-?"**_

"I really...I can't really explain it, sir. All I know is that people are in trouble and that...That Kanan needs help protecting them."

Surprise flashed momentarily across Windu's face, but it was then schooled back. For a moment, the man said nothing, then he sighed.

_**"Very well, but stay close to Kanan. He is two parsecs away from your position, to the North-East. Do NOT leave his side, understood?"**_

Ezra beamed, nodding eagerly as he adjusted his hold on the controls.

"You've got it!"

He pushed forward on the steering controls, and the _Windracer_ shot forward.

Swerving around enemy Aviators, Ezra kept his senses open to the world, as he always did when he felt in danger. For once, he wasn't afraid of the weird things he was capable of. For the first time...He was happy to have those gifts.

A smile came to Ezra's face when he saw, in the distance, the familiar form of the _Stormbreaker_. Reaching to the holoscreen, Ezra opened a sound feed with Kanan. Then, taking a deep breath, the teen spoke.

"Connective, Kanan!"

The _Stormbreaker_ jerked in mid-air.

**_"Wha-...Ezra?!"_**

Ezra rolled his eyes, then repeated.

"Connective, Kanan!"

A moment of silence, then,

_**"A-...Acception..?"**_

Ezra grinned to himself as he felt, for the second time, a rush of emotions and small memories that weren't his (though that wasn't a bad thing). Above his head, to his left shoulder and to his right, prongs that glowed many colors appeared, and the statistics of the _Windracer_, displayed on the holoscreen before him, rose sharply.

Time to show these Imperials that Lothal wasn't up for grabs.

* * *

><p>Kanan had never felt so shocked and confused in his <em>life<em>. Why was Ezra out here? The teen was supposed to be back on the cruiser! How had he gotten out here?!

Kicking away an Imperial Avi', Kanan and the _Stormbreaker_ turned to face Ezra.

The white, blue and golden form now had wing finals with white-yellow holoprojected wings, and a black visor covered the Vaanguards optics, which shone a bright silver through the tinted glass.

Inside the cockpit, Kanan could see Ezra. The teen was smiling, the expression holding such innocence that was so rare in the war, it warmed Kanan's heart.

Ezra's attention was drawn by an Avi' that chased Hera, and he was quick to follow. Kanan's mind snapped back into battle mode, and he returned to the fight (though keeping an eye on Ezra's vitals that were showing on the holoscreen.

_**"Hey Kanan!"**_ Anakin's voice came. **_ "You, uh, you know that Ezra's out here?"_**

Kanan couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know. Keep an eye on him if he's near your squad."

_**"Well...Alright, then..."**_ Anakin replied, sounding surprised and confused.

An Aviator suddenly shot past, canon blazing, and there was an explosion several parsecs away.

Pain split through Kanan's mind, and the man yelled slightly, doubling over and nearly releasing his Vaanguard's controls.

And through the com...He heard Ezra scream.

The com system was alive now with voices.

_**"What happen-?!"**_

_**"Blast in sector nine-!"**_

_**"Two Avi's down!"**_

_**"The Windracer's lost its right repulsers!"**_

Kanan kicked away a Sep, searching wildly for Ezra.

"Ezra?!" He yelld into the com. "_Ezra_?!"

And then, the com became eerily silent when the young, pained voice of Ezra filtered through.

_**"I-I'm alright."**_ He assured. _** "Just a little sore, I'm fine."**_

"Get back onto the cruiser!" Kanan ordered, brow furrowed and worried frown on his face. "You can't fight as you are!"

_**"I said I'm fine!"**_ The force in the teen's voice made Kanan strive a start in surprise. he then frowned.

"Kid-"

**_"Don't call me kid! My name's Ezra! Ez-ra!"_**

Kanan groaned.

"_Fine_, Ezra! You can't fight if your injured, the Windracer is only working on half of its repulsion systems!"

_**"I've got YOUR memories, idiot! The second I realized the thrusters were shot, I redirected the power to the back up repulsers!"**_

"That's good, but your injured!"

A ping came from the holoscreen, and when he looked down, Kanan found that a vid feed had been opened by Ezra, and his heart nearly stopped.

The teen's expression was pained, and blood stained the right side of his shirt. He no doubt had a couple of broken ribs.

_**"Kanan, PLEASE! I can't let the Imps take over Lothal! WE can't! I'll go to the medbay as soon as I get back on board!"**_

The pure desperation and sadness on the teen's face made Kanan hesitate. He then sighed.

"Fine. But stay close!"

Ezra beamed.

_**"Thanks."**_

Kanan grimaced, then under his breath, murmured,

"You're welcome."


End file.
